LOS SUEÑOS SE HACEN REALIDAD?
by SaKuRaKo-CHAN
Summary: bueno! solo dire que esta historia se basa en mi historia real... por favor leanla sera emocionante!... pero a la vez confusa xq asi estoy yo u.u


HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS QUE LEEN MIS HISTORIAS PERDON POR NO CONTINUARLAS U.U HAN PASADO MUCHAS COSAS... PERO CON ESTA HISTORIA ENTENDERÁN MUCHAS COSAS DE LAS QUE ME HAN SUCEDIDO... TAL VEZ NO SEA LA HISTORIA AL PIE DE LA LETRA CAMBIARE ALGUNAS COSAS, PORQUE QUIERO PROTEGER LA IDENTIDAD DE ESTAS PERSONAS PERO... LOS SENTIMIENTOS SI LO SON... ESPERO ENTIENDNA... ES EMOCIONANTE LO QUE HA PASADO PERO TAMBIEN TRISTE... SE QUE HABRAN MUCHAS DUDAS MAS ADELANTE PERO DE ANTEMANO DIGO QUE NO PODRE DECIR DE QUIEN SE TRATA... YA LO ENTENDERAN MAS ADELANTE...

Esta historia es basada en muchos hechos reales… pero aunque esta historia aún no ha concluido… la iré contando a medida que pasen los hechos…

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Hinamori Amu… una chica de piel blanca, tan suave y hermosa como la porcelana… ojos hermosos y un color único, ámbar… sus labios tan rosas y puros como las flores… una figura envidiable… cabello color rosa tan largo hasta la cintura y sedoso y hermoso que con el solo movimiento hipnotizaba a muchos hombres… pero por mas belleza que tuviera esta chica… jamás había conocido lo que es el amor.

A sus 22 años, Hinamori Amu no entendía que era el amor… había culminado sus estudios… era una gran relacionista internacional… aunque tuvo diferentes novios a lo largo de sus 22 años… jamás los había amado… solo sentía un cariño especial… lo máximo que había durado con ellos fue de 1 mes… prefería terminar sus relaciones antes de terminar lastimando a estos chicos… La personalidad de esta chica era algo peculiar… simplemente extraña e incomprensible para muchos… pero no entendían lo que realmente llevaba en su corazón…

-Que linda noche – musito la chica entre suspiros mirando el cielo estrellado – Dios! No entiendo porque me siento tan vacía – hablaba mirando el firmamento – termine mis estudios, tengo un buen trabajo… pero aun así… nada me llena… Dios! Porque no me hiciste para amar – dijo tristemente – Sé que he cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida… al final… me quede sola… pero todo lo hice porque no quería herir a nadie… pero al final todos salieron heridos por mi culpa! – lagrimas salían de sus bellas orbes – perdóname… Dios! Pero no quiero seguir viviendo con este dolor… no puedo… mi mundo se acaba… siento que me ahogo… - musitaba mientras derramaba lagrimas más y más fuertes y sus sollozos se volvían incomprensibles.

La chica peli rosa solo pudo volver a su habitación después de haber derramado tantas lagrimas por una carga que llevaba en su corazón guardado… y termino entregándosele a los brazo de Morfeo.

Los días y meses pasaron… la peli rosa solo se dedicó a su vida laboral… pero ella vivía sus días porque tenía que vivirlos… no porque quisiera… era una muerta en vida…

-tadaima – dijo sin alientos entrando a su apartamento… ya que convivía con su hermana menor Ami Hinamori la cual tenía 18 años.

-tadaima onee-chan – dijo la peli castaña, de ojos ambarinos y tez color crema… - como te fue hoy? – pregunto efusiva

- todo igual – contesto sin alientos

-mooo onee… no seas tan seca conmigo – dijo haciendo pucheros

-ahora no me molestes – dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación

- onee… vas a cenar – pregunto

- no tengo hambre – dijo para luego encerrarse en su habitación… se aventó a su cama y como cayo así amaneció…

La peli castaña se preguntaba el porqué del comportamiento de su hermana… ella adoraba a la peli rosa y le preocupaba verla y sentirla tan distante del mundo… ni siquiera con sus amigos hablaba… simplemente quería saber que le sucedía a su hermana mayor a la cual admiraba.

Los días pasaban… nada cambiaba… todo era la misma rutina… la peli castaña no hacia más que preocuparse… sentía que algo iba mal… había muchas cosas que sabía de la peli rosa y otras que no… la peli rosa era una persona extraña.

Hoy llegare tarde – dijo la peli rosa a su hermana

Eh? – dijo mirando a la pelirosa – que harás onee?

Saldré con nadeshiko – contesto seria.

Y puedo ir yo también? – pregunto inocente… a lo que la peli rosa voltea a mirarla enojada – está bien… ya entendí que no – dijo cabizbaja.

Cuando salgas de tus clases de la universidad, te vuelves inmediatamente – dijo la chica mientras tomaba una tostada de la mesa – me voy.

Mmm – musito la peli castaña asintiendo.

El dia de la peli rosa paso rápidamente y en la noche se encontró con nadeshiko… ella era una amiga de toda su vida universitaria y en muchas cosas la entendía y aconsejaba aunque a veces sentía que la aburría con sus mismos problemas de siempre.

Hola amu! – dijo la peli violeta saludando a su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

Nade..shi..ko – decía ya que la tenía asfixiada por el apretón tan fuerte.

Amiga! Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos…. Me tenías olvidada – dijo ya suavizando el abrazo

-perdóname – musito la chica después de terminar el abrazo

Pero… dime… como has estado? – pregunto curiosa

Mmm – musito cabizbaja – estoy bien – dijo soltando una calida sonrisa…

Eso no te lo crees ni tu misma – dijo la peli violeta – te conozco amu… conozco toda tu situación… me extraña que quieras ocultarme todo a mi… quien te ha apoyado y animado por todo lo que pasaste… y vienes aquí delante mío a intentar a tapar el sol con un dedo? – decía molesta

Lo se – musito

Entonces no finjas conmigo – dijo a regañadientes – más bien vamos a un café y hablamos… hay algo que tengo que contarte

Ummm – musito

Entraron a un café…

Amu… - dicho la peli violeta llamando la atención de la chica quien hasta el momento había estado callada – no crees que deberías contarle todo a tu hermana… ella entenderá – dijo finalmente la chica

Ayy nade (forma cariñosa de llamarla XD) siento que soy cruel con ami… pero tú sabes como soy yo… sabes cómo percibo mi mundo… siento que no le aportare nada… solo quiero que termine su carrera – contaba la peli rosa – la apoyare… pero… se que ella me admira… cómo crees que ella reaccionaria… saber que su hermana mayor a quien admira solo desea morirse… y que en su primer intento fracaso – soltó la chica mientras dejaba correr unas tiernas lagrimas sobre su mejilla… - perdón – dijo limpiando sus lagrimas

Amu… - dijo la peli violeta con una cálida voz – si en verdad te admira… ella te admirara aún más… notara que sigues luchando a pesar de que sientes que tu vida no vale nada… pero te digo… solo tu cavas tu propio hoyo… solo tú te ciegas en lo que tu ves… pero no te das la oportunidad de cambiar… ni mucho menos dejas de castigarte tu misma… basta deja de latigarte… el pasado pasado… déjalo atrás… eres joven y bella… busca tu felicidad – trataba de animarla

Nade… yo te entiendo… créeme que lo se… pero yo solo lastimo a quienes amo… no sirvo para dar felicidad… solo me volveré adicta a mi trabajo y sacare adelante a quienes amo… solo eso – dijo decidida.

U_U – solo piénsalo nada más… - hay muchos hombres que desearían tener a una mujer como tú a su lado

Si… pero para tener sexo… no más – contesto.

Eres obstinada… pero veras que llegara alguien y destruirá tus muros – dijo segura su amiga.

* * *

ESTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO RELATO DE MI HISTORIA... HE VENIDO PENSANDO EN ACTUALIZAR MIS HISTORIAS... PERO QUIERO QUE MAS ADELANTE ME DEN SUS OPINIONES PORQUE ACTUALMENTE TODO ESTO QUE PASA ME TIENE CONFUNDIDA... ME SERIAN DE MUCHA AYUDA... SOLO DIRE GRACIAS POR LEERME Y TENERME PACIENCIA

JA NE!


End file.
